Shooting Star Academy
Shooting Star Academy (シューティングスターアキャデミー Shūtingu Sutā Akademī) is an all-girls idol training academy located in Tokyo, Japan in the Chiba Prefecture at Ichikawa City and is the rival school of Nebula Academy. The current headmistress of the school is Saku Mishou. It is a well-known academy where girls are trained to become top idols and participate in various auditions. Whether the idol passes or not is decided by the cards the idol uses. It has grades from the beginning of middle school to the end of high school (7th-12th grades), but it also includes the end of elementary school (6th grade). However, some idols (third year high school students who are considered the academy's ace idols or top idols) stay and are produced under Ace Star Office through the Ace Star Idol Selection. Courses Shooting Star Academy offers a variety of courses to the students and they are allowed to switch or add courses at any time. Idol Course This course is the basic one that most students commonly take, but some also take additional courses with it. This course trains students who want to become idols by letting them use the various systems to participate in concerts, auditions and other events. Designer Course This course trains students who want to become top designers by allowing them to create their own brand. They can either promote it themselves or they can get a student to promote the brand for them in a partnership. Producer Course This course trains students who want to be producers who will produce and manage idols. Producers select stages and coords that they or their idol(s) will use during concerts, most auditions and some events. Producers can either manage themselves if they take the idol course or they can be paired up with someone taking the idol course; the producer must train and manage themselves or their idol to be successful. Modeling Course This course trains students who want to be models. Models can be fashion models, magazine models, parts models, fitness models, commercial print models, on-camera models, promotional models, spokesmodels, trade show models, atmosphere models, art models, school representative models, gravure models, or muses for top designers. It's the model's job to show off their appeal and promote themselves and/or whatever they are promoting. Acting Course This course trains students who want to be actors. Actors perform on TV shows, movies, and dramas. Voice Acting Course This course trains students who want to be voice actors. Voice actors do voice work for TV shows, movies, and OVAs. Auditions There are three main opportunities throughout the year to enroll in Shooting Star Academy. There are three types of auditions that the academy has: *Entry Audition: The entry audition is held every January after Hatsumōde to determine who will be the new students. The entry audition consists of an interview made by a producer of the school, a 50-question written exam, and a live, televised exam where the idols are judged on based on their singing ability, dancing ability, and their idol passion. The participants are allowed to create their own good coord and/or choose a coord from the book of cards that are provided by the academy's staff. This audition is judged by the headmistress, a senior idol, and a top idol. *Transfer Audition: The transfer audition is held four times a year and is for students who want to transfer to Shooting Star Academy; the first is held every January after Hatsumōde, the second is held every March after Vernal Equinox Day, the third is held every July before or after Marine Day, and the fourth is held on the first Monday of September. The transfer audition is the same as the entry audition and is also judged by the headmistress, a senior idol, and a top idol. *Caravan Audition: The caravan audition is the rarest and slightly harder than the entry and transfer auditions. It takes place twice a year; the first is in held on the first Monday of May and the second is held on the fourth Monday of November. Shooting Star Academy uses a caravan and goes from town to town in order to hold auditions. Only two to five participants will get accepted into the academy per stop. The audition is judged by the academy's senior idols. Campus Foyer The foyer of the academy is white and pink in color; it has billboards that shows the upcoming auditions idols can sign up for. There is a large bulletin board that displays the results of auditions; there is also a smaller bulletin board that shows the rankings of students. School Buildings The school building for the middle school is white with a dull dark pink roof and lots of glass windows; it consists of stairs made of white stone, dark pink railings, a bottom first floor, and a top second floor. There are cherry trees on both sides of the entrance. There are also white stone stairs at the entrance. The hallways are painted a dull dark pink color and the floor is made of white ceramic tile. The classrooms are located on the second floor. The walls and floor are white; the walls are made of wood while the floor is made of ceramic tile. The desks are a light brown color and made of wood; the chairs are a vanilla color and made of wood. The windows are located on the left side of the classrooms and have cotton cherry blossom pink curtains with cotton cherry blossom pink tiebacks that have a cherry blossom pattern. The teachers'/staff lounge, the headmistress's office, the computer lab, and the practice rooms are also upstairs. The library, the auditorium, the audition hall, and the dormitories are on the first floor. The school building for the high school is the same as the middle school building, but it has a clear glass roof instead of a dull dark pink one. The Star Queen Palace is located next to the middle school building. Dance Studio The dance studio is a room inside the academy and is located on the first floor. The dance studio has two dark pink practice bars for stretching and warming up. There are also two white doors on either ends of the room. The walls are a pale sky blue and the floor is made of white and sky blue ceramic tiles with diagonal patterns running along them. The wall opposite the doors have windows that stretch across the entire wall. The ceiling is filled with lights so idols can use the room when it is dark and the light switches are located inside next to the doors. Cafeteria The cafeteria is located on the first floor. The window is located on the left side while the kitchen is on the right side. Students can eat and take their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They are also allowed to take and eat snacks there. The tables and chairs are white and made of wood; they are located throughout the cafeteria and students can sit at any table they like. The cafeteria also has a long white table made of wood that has a large variety of snacks on it. The food served there consists of Japanese food, American food, Chinese food, and Italian food. Outdoors (Front) The front lawn of Shooting Star Academy is divided into two parts, one small half and one large half, by a line of dirt. It has light brown wooden benches and cherry trees on both halves of the lawn. There are also benches around a fountain in the center. This is where idols can meet up and talk to each other. Outdoors (Back) The back lawn of Shooting Star Academy is similar to the front lawn with light brown benches and cherry trees, but it is not divided into two parts and it does not have a fountain. The benches are fewer and longer, and there are fewer cherry trees. It also has tall trees and shrubs, giving it a feeling of privacy. This is where idols can do their training, eat meals and snacks in private, or even have private chats. Track The track is a large outdoors area consisting of running tracks and large patch of grass in the center. The track itself is red with white lines and in an oval shape. There are gray cement bleachers on three-sides of the track and one side is covered in trees. The bleachers have entrances for the students to enter the track. Pool The pool is where students can swim. Students enter the pool through a gate. It has a rectangular shape and gray cement bleachers on two sides of it where students can sit. The concrete has special mats that prevent people from hurting themselves if they fall. There are also pool toys, floaties, pool equipment, and towels. Gymnasium The gymnasium is located on the first floor. This is where students do exercises. Dormitories The dormitories are located on the first floor and the students enter them through the double doors. Dorm rooms made for two people either have a white, dull pink, or sky blue-colored wallpaper and a bunk bed or a bunk bed with an extra bed added to it. Dorm rooms made for one person can have any wallpaper the student wants and a single bed. They also have internet access and have cellphone and laptop chargers with the dorms either having computers or laptops. The dorms have televisions to allow idols to watch whatever shows or movies they want. Students in regular dorms only get room service if they are sick, injured, or by special request. There are special dormitories that are reserved for top idols who want them and for Shooting Star Queen Cup winners called suites; they are fancy and elaborate. These special dormitories can be made to the student's liking. Suites have any wallpaper the student wants and a large, comfortable bed. They have internet access with computers, laptops, cellphone chargers, and laptop chargers. The dorms have plasma display televisions to watch shows and movies. Students in suites always get room service, and maids and butlers deliver room service meals to them. Uniform As a Japanese educational school, all students wear a school uniform. There are two uniforms for the seasons. In fall/autumn and winter, students wear a dull pink long sleeved blazer, an off-white long sleeved shirt with a dull pink and dull green plaid necktie, a dull pink and dull green plaid skirt with knee-high white socks and brown boots. In spring and summer, students wear an off-white short sleeved shirt with a dull pink and dull green plaid necktie and a dull pink and dull green plaid skirt with short white socks and brown penny loafers. School representative models wear dark pink arm bands on their dominant arm with their nickname written on it. Track Suits The track suits can be different colors depending on what type the idol is. Cute idols have pink, sexy idols have purple, cool idols have blue, and pop idols have orange. The jacket is a beige color; the collar and sleeves of the jacket are pink, purple, blue, or orange. On the right side of the jacket in the chest area, there is an emblem that is pink, purple, blue, or orange and it has two capital green S's with a yellow shooting star on it. They have pockets that are also pink, purple, blue, or orange. The rim of the jacket is their type theme color with a green stripe. The students wear an A-shirt that is either pink, purple, blue, or orange underneath the jacket. They wear beige and type colored sweatpants and on the back of the sweatpants, they have a shooting star that is their type color; the sweatpants cut off a little bit above the ankles. They wear beige tennis shoes with green accents. Bathing Suits The bathing suits are ecru colored and have either a heart for cute idols, a spade for sexy idols, a diamond for cool idols, or a clover for pop idols on the right shoulder. There is also a yellow shooting star on the left shoulder. The bathing suits resemble the "new type" or "straight form" sukumizu for girls; they also have nameplates attached to the front of the swimsuit that are placed over the chest area and students also wear cream colored swimming caps. Gym Uniform The gym uniform consists of a cream short sleeved shirt with a pink, purple, blue, or orange shooting star on the back, a nameplate on the chest area, and dull pink sports shorts. The gym uniform is the newer style of gym uniforms. Notable Students Middle School Division Third Years *Yuna Yoshida *Akako Kojima *Koharu Hayashiki *Misaki Ikeda *Hashibami Asahi *Moriko Doi Second Years WIP First Years *Gekijou Nakamura *Naomi Inoue *Miryoku Fujihana *Manami Hanae *Aimi Yamashita High School Division Third Years WIP Second Years WIP First Years WIP Former Students *Hana Haruno *Hinata Natsuda *Atsuko Akiyama *Yuki Fuyuda Other Students *Madeline Sycamore - transfer student of Polaris Academy in Sapparo, Hokkaido as part of a temporary transfer student program. Notable Staff *Saku Mishou - headmistress *Asami Kansemiya - teacher Other Staff *Maids and butlers for the Star Queen Palace *Akemi, Ayaka, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Daiki, Katashi, and other maids and butlers for the suites ID Cards The Shooting Star Academy ID cards are cherry blossom pink, the emblem is a yellow shooting star, and it has "Shooting Star Academy" written in dark pink. Technology Shooting Star Academy has some technology, such as special training machines that help idols with their singing, dancing, and appeals. The academy also has the Aikatsu Phone Plus which is a major and important piece of technology. The phones are updated on a regular basis and the functions get added and/or changed on each update. The basic functions of it are: *Designing and storing cards. *Access to Kirakiratter. *Internet access. *Aikara program; it helps with learning and practicing songs. *Access to the school's website and ability to view upcoming auditions. The user can sign up for auditions, and search for and view auditions that are recommended for them based on their image, type, and/or brand. *All auditions that students sign up for are automatically added to your schedule on the scheduling app. *Call other people. *Pull up maps. *Access to a social network service called "Online Idol Chat", or "OIC" for short. *Take photos. *Record live streams. Trivia *Shooting Star Academy is called SS Academy for short. *Nebula Academy gives Shooting Star Academy the nickname of "Falling Star Academy". *Shooting Star is a twin school of Polaris Academy. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars